Blazblue Now For Goths!
by God Ov Pranks
Summary: Just ask any demon this is good soup! - Tenzaki, Inana, nu, Nana.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still fuckomg angry! Rhgggg!

* * *

><p>Jeff The Killer, Sadie Sarenade and Ragna Kisaragi were all living in Ragna's home. Somehow by the Powers Of Darkness safe from their fantrolls. Jeff felt the bloodlust again. A demon's demonic need to kill, in his veins. The door to Ragna's closed and Jeff lurked in the night. His left hand went over a female's wretched mouth as Jeff used some vampirism on her and pulled out his knifes. "Go. To. Sleep." Said Jeff in his usualusual nervous whisper, that got excited from the thought of gore. Writing his creed on the walls in this nameless drek's blood Jeffrey Woods. The motherfucker. Returned to his...Home, after stealing Smirnoff, Angry Orchard, Samuel Adams, and boozes ov various delights. He locked the door and just for shits and giggles the others sat waiting for him to return. "Hahaha, I stuck the knife right in her left boob, then I realized her heart stopped beating. When the blood spurted from her body, I was crying from the dick. Figuritvly."<p>

They nodded.

"Hey next time wear my clothes, I need the NOL's heat off me." Ragna joked.

"Seig Heil Jeff the furuer!" Sadie just trolled all Nazi sign languages. And these three were alone they could be who they truly art.

Jeff opened a Orchard can and let his wings out. "Fellow demons, don't drink through me, just drink, and drink." Then he got in the zone. "And together Sad-ie and I wilt murder everyone because Slen-deka is a bitch and power is all that maters! Seig hail and nu black valor to the Black Rook! Chug with me fellow demons! Rggah! Them punk arse popo can't stop us three, I'm immortal, Sad's undead, Ragna if anyone but Tsubaka or Rachel kills you they fucking get tent raped by the black beast! Which still sounds racist! Possess Team BB and make them change it! FUCKINGHAM PLACE!" Jeff chugged his beer and so did the other two, "and Sucy Kisaragi is just a badass, best wife ever to the Almighty demon SS Class Criminal Ragna The Kisaragi, which is an intentional racist ranking! BEEER!" Jeff wasn't even drunk yet but he just hated everything, like me, you, and them.

"Hmm. Okay! So B-I mean other me, what do you want to be called?" Ragna talked to himself afterwards sat next to Jeff shirtless like Sadie. "Got it. He gets Latin points. Lady and more badasses I reintroduced him in Blazblue the mangaka, nu he's back again! But with a name our fellow goths wilt love! Here! Is! Leto Libido! officially for your eyes to jerk it too in your unhealthy ships! Rarrgggghhhuuuuahhiiinyah!" Ending with a death metal growl Ragna drunk his bottle ov, Wkd purple, then threw it on his own wall yet as it shattered_ he picked a Brazilian flavoured one.

"And we hath the most badass who hates Sarende's fantrolls more than Kravat! Serenade herself! Serenade! Now I gotta go see if Hazama will smelt a body for me! Wait haha I'm drunk from the air, beer me you bitch pigs! Before I summon DMC Go to D-"

Jeff shoved a beer at her without having time too look at the label.

Smirking the poltergeist, unscrewed the Red's Apple Ale. "Raor. I'm better than Gaga pitches! Simple Plan said it but, us three will never crash or BURN! Fuck the Sun!" Sadie being a woman of class and a best bro at heart pinned Jeff down as Ragna's wife came out in gothic underwear. Sadie broke Jeff's bad arm. "say it you bitches!" She ordered.

"Ragna. Is great. Ragna is sweet. Ragna is kind. Ragna must give Sucy the deka." They recited, pleased Sadie let go.

"Slender Clan SUCKS EACH OTHERS DEKAS!" Jeff said his demonic powers healing him, no use it getting mad at a undead woman. That just kik'ed his ass. "But s-serioisly you three you want t-talk, a-about h-hentai? B-because. If I see more tits I might grow wings again!" A stuttering Jeff said.

"Quickly! To the hentai store! Break that forth wall like the fanboys asses woman!"

"Yes Dean Kisaragi!" Sadie nu Sucy said with authority. Jeff felt like killing again and left laughing. "I will return. Foolery. Some say it will never be, Even though our cocks do all the talking our mouths tell us three the truth...Unless we-" Ragna shut him up and sent Sadie along.

"Bang Shishigami! Ninja of Love and Justice, total tool! Was in an actual jap porno doujinshi as the uke laugh!" Jeff said, but if anyone heard them, having fun. They'd die.

The two sat in an bar that felt like lust, sweat, and rape drugs. Along with various other delights. Jeff having been the only one to wear ear plugs, listen to Sadie's singing via mind reading. "I live on the applause, 'plause." She smiled "just trolling!" Then she grabbed the mic. Still drunk. "The headlines read young scarlet dead. Drained off her life's blood. Can't you see me I'm not breathing! Is there still any hope for you?"

''FUCK NO!" Jeff was the only alive person in the crowd having killed more people than Sadie did as she drankly fucked over with three goth bands' lyrics. They robbed corpses before the NOL got 'round. Yet the didn't want to pursue the latest slaughters. Bowels were everywhere, with clues to Libidos' old name being the new one. And just some sick fucking trolling of 5NAF's such as. "Foxy is helping us, he doesn't want to kill! - Slenderman!" Nu "but I slap him nu make him kill, because I'm motherfucking Slendeman nu I can!" Nu, "see look I'm still here loving children in the bathroom nu woods. Your cumrag, Slenderman!"

Of course the officers didn't believe this so they reported it to the Intel. D. "Well I'll see too it." The new guy had said since Hazama was not found. "I found them. But they're just stories, so the actual killers are still out there." He said.

* * *

><p>"Raquel what the hell is going on? You don't think Slenderman is actually up to these murders do, you?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel didn't answer Jin. She knew Slenderman was real, but she thought Jin knew that too.

"Slender wouldn't frame himself!" Protested Jin.

Without another word Jin left.

The Power Of Order...Could solve this. To defend his idol.


End file.
